Why is this taking so long?
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: Alice is falling down the rabbit hole, but why is it taking so long? How did the rabbit get down faster? Why is there doors yelling at her and a clock explaining time? And why can't she fall asleep!


**Hey guys, I couldn't have an even number of stories so I decided to write you too. Yay you guys! So without further ado, I give you this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing famous!**

_A rabbit hole? Why a rabbit hole? Why not fall through a skylight or fall down the stairs? ___Alice thought bitterly. She crossed her pale arms and sighed. "Well, I suppose if I fell down the stairs I wouldn't be anywhere. I would be sent to the nurse." Alice didn't really like the nurse. The nurse was kind of mean and didn't like silly little things. She didn't like worms or puppies! _I bet her house has coffins, and all the doors and windows are boarded up to keep the sunlight out. And then the only way to get in and out is through the chimney. Unless she is allergic to dust, then in that case I bet she has a little window opened and only one! _Alice was positive of it! She laughed to herself and she realized that she passed a sideways door. "I hope I wasn't supposed to go through that. I missed it," Alice pointed out the obvious. Alice smoothed down her hair and fixed her black head band. _This is impossible! With all the wind blowing my hair ought to be a giant mess! Mother will be so upset when I get home. Oh, what if I __**never **__get home? _More doors were against the soft dirt walls and Alice reached out to one of them. Her fingers touched the handle of a red door and she yanked.

"Hey! What's the big idea yanking on my nose?!" The door handle snapped with hatred in a high shrill voice. Alice gasped and let the handle go. She fell once again down into the never ending abyss.

"I am really sorry! I had no idea that the handle was your nose dear red door!" Alice apologized. _Maybe the doors should apologize to me, considering how many times I keep walking into them! I bet they are laughing at me right now! _Then at once, all the doors, even the red one she apologized to, started yelling at her to keep her trap shut. Who knew doors slept? Who knew they slept in a rabbit hole during the day? _That's awfully peculiar. Doors sleeping in rabbit holes! _Alice giggled in delight at the thought. A clock sped down passed her. _Oh, did somebody drop that in after me? Wait, wouldn't I go down faster because I am heavier. Oh I'm heavy! Does that make me fat? _Alice started to have tears in her eyes. Nobody told her she was fat before, but she told herself! She was smarter than everybody else anyways! _Oh I am fat! Just look at me! _Alice gazed down upon herself and cried. "Oh no! I am fat! Just look how wide my dress is! I bet it is wider than anybody else's dress!" Alice tried fixing her blonde hair once again and started crying harder. "I must be hideous! My hair is a mess and I am just fat! Who would want to marry me?" _Who do I want to marry? Nobody. Who says I even want to marry! I want to be single all my life! But that would be rather lonely don't you think? Living all by myself. Maybe I'll take Diana. _Alice gasped. She never even thought about how her cat, Diana, was going to be affected by this. Oh her hair was messed up, she was fat and now _**SELFISH! **_

"Can you stop crying? You are making my ten throb!" The clock that passed Alice came back up and ordered in a proper English woman's voice. Alice couldn't help it. She was balling now. She managed now to make somebody else hurt besides herself. This is such a hot mess! "I said you are making my ten throb!" She said angrily. Alice covered her mouth and cried. It was somewhat quieter. The clock sighed.

"I am sorry! I really am! I just can't help it!" Alice explained, hiccupping the entire time. "When I think, I cry. Oh, I'm so stupid! And now it seems like whenever I think my thoughts are being yelled to me!" Alice complained to the clock.

"Oh sweetie, it's just time. Time makes you think. And you said so yourself, when you think you cry. Quick, stop the time. Maybe you will stop crying." The clock thought. "See, now I'm thinking." Alice nodded. That was most intelligent thing she had ever heard of, it made so much sense now. Alice turned the clock around and wined it forward a few times. She fell faster and faster and she stopped wining it. Maybe she won't stop thinking, but she will fall down this putrid hole faster if she kept wining the clock. She did just that. She kept wining and wining and finally the clock stopped in midair. Alice kept falling.

"Oh clock! Come back down! Why did you stop?" She received no answer and Alice pouted. She had thought her and the clock were friends. _Now why would I think that? See when I was going down wining the clock I didn't think this! Her idea really did work. Now I will never get down. _Alice yawned and looked down, seeing nothing but blackness. _Maybe a nap will be fair. If I reach the end of my journey I'll smack the ground and wake up. I will be fine. Gee, how did the rabbit get down so fast. Maybe he found an entire meadow of clocks. Should I start looking for a meadow of clocks? _Alice scanned and found nothing. _I will just fall asleep. Mother always did tell me when you sleep time goes by faster, and when I wake up, I will be full of energy to catch the rabbit. Unless the rabbit fell asleep too, which he would be even more full of energy then I am now! Curses! Sleep Alice, sleep! _And Alice thought about sleeping, she thought of sleepy things. Milk is sleepy. Sheep are sleepy. Alice yawned and closed her bright blue eyes. Teddy bears are sleepy. _Oh no! How I am supposed to sleep without my teddy bear? _Alice groaned and closed her eyes tightly. Refusing to open them. She hit a few things, but Alice was stubborn. She was going to fall asleep. Alice needed the energy if the rabbit also fell asleep. Stupid plot bunny.

**Well there you go! This is what I think a snip it from her point of view would be like falling down the rabbit hole. Review, Favorite and follow!**


End file.
